Veille
by BLV
Summary: Les pensées de Rogue après la bataille finale, et les regrets avec lesquels il va devoir vivre...


_Disclaimer__: Rien n'est à moi sauf les mots, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Strega Brava, auteur que j'admire énormément. _

**VEILLE**

_Traduction de "Vigil"_

Tu n'as jamais réussi à dompter ta chevelure. En dépit de tous tes efforts (et plusieurs potions achetées à Pré-au-Lard), tes cheveux ont toujours refusé de t'obéir, et, avec le temps, tu as accepté d'avoir, comme tu le disais si bien, un nid de chouette perché sur la tête. Je pense que ça t'aurait fait rire si je t'avais dit que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu que mes mains s'accrochent dans ces folles mèches couleur cannelle. Mais je suis quelqu'un de très secret… admettre de telles choses est au-dessus de moi.

Beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs, sont au-dessus de moi. C'est quelque chose que tu savais parfaitement bien, et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à me sauver la vie.

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que tu savais, inconsciemment, que mes sentiments pour toi avaient changé durant les années qui avaient suivi la fin de tes études à Poudlard. Tu as toujours été une élève très perspicace, mais j'étais membre d'un groupe au sein duquel cacher ses sentiments assurait la survie. Avoir des sentiments, et plus encore, être attaché à quelqu'un, était une faiblesse, une faille; et Voldemort exploitait la moindre faille pour conserver un contrôle absolu, une loyauté totale.

De la folie. De la pure folie.

Et tant de gens sont morts pour mettre fin à cette folie.

Notre entreprise a été couronnée de succès, et nous sommes ressortis victorieux, mais le prix était élevé.

Bien trop élevé.

Et je reste là, à imaginer ce qui aurait pu être.

Peut-être y aurait-il eu un "nous". Je ne sais pas. Parfois, durant les jours qui ont mené à la bataille finale, j'entrevoyais quelque chose dans tes yeux… quelque chose qui reflétait ce que je cachais soigneusement tout au fond de moi. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que je suis tant en colère parfois. En colère contre toi, te reprochant ton attitude typiquement "Gryffondor". En colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir eu des réflexes suffisamment rapides. En colère contre le monde pour continuer à être alors que tu ne le peux pas.

C'est Potter qui s'est approché de moi. Je te tenais dans mes bras, te regardant… Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il était là jusqu'à ce qu'il toussote pour signaler sa présence. Wealsey était derrière lui, mais il était trop occupé à soigner Minerva qui avait perdu une grande quantité de sang. 

Potter me regarda et posa ensuite ses yeux sur toi. IL se tenait simplement debout, là, incrédule, la douleur de ta perte ne l'ayant pas encore atteint, et il me regarda d'un œil mauvais.

Il murmura quelque chose comme quoi cela n'aurait pas dû être toi, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus d'accord avec lui. Tu m'as forcé à vivre. Tu m'as forcé à te regarder mourir. Tout ce qu'il restait était ce petit sourire sur ton visage figé.

Et maintenant je suis assis à tes côtés, tandis que tu reposes dans ce cercueil blanc. Mon Hermione, qui n'a jamais vraiment été mienne. Je passe cette veille sacrée avec toi. Les esprits maléfiques n'osent pas approcher durant les veilles de cette nuit, pas pendant que je suis ici avec toi. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi à présent.

Je suppose que je pourrais te dire que je t'aime, mais ce serait tristement sentimental. Tu n'es pas là. Ton fantôme ne hantera jamais ce château. Je te le dirai quand je ferai moi aussi ce long et froid chemin qui est notre destinée à tous.

Au moins, la mort ne m'effraie plus.

- Severus ? m'appelle une voix, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Severus, les visites vont commencer dans une dizaine de minutes.

Le Directeur paraît vieux et à bout de forces.

- Votre visite n'est que la première d'une longue série.

- Merci Albus, je lui réponds. J'en ai juste pour quelques instants. S'il vous plaît, veillez à ce que personne ne m'interrompe… Je… je… je veux juste lui dire au revoir.

Je le regarde, et ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement de surprise. Même cet homme, réputé être au fait de tout ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte de ces murs, ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Bien sûr, Severus, me répond-il d'un air triste en s'éloignant et me laissant ainsi seul avec toi.

Pour te dire au revoir une dernière fois.

Tu es si belle dans ta robe blanche… telle un ange prêt à s'envoler. Le geste hésitant, je touche ta joue. Elle est encore douce. Douce, mais froide. Je me penche et pose ma tête sur ta poitrine et réprime le cri d'angoisse qui menace de s'échapper de ma gorge. Ca fait tellement mal, tellement souffrir.

Je me recompose quelque peu et lève la tête… je touche à nouveau ta joue, comme pour mémoriser la sensation de ta peau sur mes mains. Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres froides.

Notre premier baiser.

Notre dernier baiser.

Dans un sanglot à peine réprimé, je me lève et me dirige silencieusement vers la porte où se trouve Albus qui écrit discrètement quelque chose sur un parchemin. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et je peux voir que son visage affiche une expression d'inquiétude.

- Severus, est-ce que ça va aller ?

C'est tout juste si je ne me mets pas à rire en entendant cette question stupide.

- Je ne commettrai pas d'atteinte à moi-même si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, lui réponds-je, me calmant quelque peu. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, et je ne me montrerai pas irrespectueux envers ce sacrifice en abrégeant cette vie qu'il me reste. Je continuerai mon travail, et, quand le moment viendra, je pourrai me tenir devant elle sans la moindre honte.

Albus hoche simplement la tête, et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Severus. Je n'ai pas envie de vous dire de banales formules de consolation qui ne sembleraient pas sincères. Si, à n'importe quel moment, vous souhaitez parler de tout ça, la porte de mon bureau vous est grande ouverte.

Je crois que c'est la chose la plus raisonnable qu'on m'ait dite jusque là.

- Merci Albus, lui reponds-je

Je passe la porte, et je vois plusieurs petits groupes de gens qui discutent tranquillement entre eux en attendant. Je me dirige vers Potter et Wealey, qui sont l'un à côté de l'autre, isolés dans leur coin, absolument silencieux. Tout comme moi, il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier la douleur qu'ils ressentent. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que cela fait aussi mal… cela ne peut être défini ou quantifié d'aucune façon. La blessure est là, à vif et douloureuse. Quelque chose de presque primal.

D'un toussotement discret je fais savoir ma présence. Tous deux lèvent la tête. Je peux voir le ressentiment sur leurs visages, et je le comprends. Pourquoi devrais-je être en vie, alors qu'elle est morte?

Pourquoi en effet?

- Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous aviez quelques instants en privé avant qu'on fasse entrer les autres.

Ils me regardent, surpris. Je pense qu'ils voient quelque chose dans mon regard, quelque chose dans mon expression fatiguée, qui calme quelque peu leur colère. Au moins, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me jeter le moindre sort. Cela, en soi, est plutôt positif.

Ils se lèvent, et s'arrêtent dans leur mouvement, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose d'approprié à dire. Je secoue la tête, et leur désigne la porte. Potter acquiesce et, tirant Wealsey par son pull, se dirige vers la porte. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de parler tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas. Je suis soulagé et reconnaissant face à l'absence d'enfants d'ex-Mangemorts. Je ne les laisserais pas s'approcher de toi Hermione. Leur sympathie est feinte, tout comme leurs condoléances. Je ne veux pas entendre les mots dont je sais que le sens est perdu à celui qui les profère. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que ce que le Directeur a dit m'a tellement touché. Il n'y a aucun déshonneur à admettre qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est certainement préférable aux clichés et aux artifices.

Je retourne dans ma salle de classe, m'assois sur ma chaise habituelle, et contemple la place où tu t'asseyais, travaillant assidûment sur un devoir, aidant tes camarades partout où tu le pouvais, réduisant à néant mes efforts pour te rendre la vie dure. Je me lève en soupirant, et me dirige vers le bureau, laissant mes doigts parcourir la surface usée. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux t'imaginer, l'intense expression de ton visage, et cette main qui décollait à chaque fois qu'une question était posée.

Je me laisse tomber dans la chaise que tu as jadis occupée quand tu étais une élève, et mets mon visage entre mes mains. Je n'ai pas versé de larmes pour toi Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à pleurer, mais je peux t'assurer que la douleur causée par ta perte est bien réelle.

Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qui aurait été… et combien je voudrais que tu sois encore là… même si ce n'était que pour lever la main de cette façon si agaçante qu'était la tienne.

Je promets que je ne déduirais pas de points.

--------

Et on appuie sur le bouton violet! C'est bon pour la santé! Si si, j'vous jure, c'est scientifiquement prouvé! :-)


End file.
